Lights will Guide You
by Lady of Lies
Summary: The Doctor knows there is only one way to fix Rose once she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and he will do anything to fix her. Songfic for "Fix You" by Coldplay


Lights will Guide You

A Nine/Rose one-sided (Sort of. Could go both ways I suppose) songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own anything Coldplay. Basically, I own nothing British.

This idea wouldn't leave me alone till it was finally written.

Summary: The Doctor knows there is only one way to fix Rose once she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and he will do anything to fix her. Songfic for "Fix You" by Coldplay

* * *

><p>The Doctor knew that he would perish in the plan to stop the Dalecks. The delta wave warranted no way of survival for any in its path.<p>

He couldn't save her at the last minute this time.

There was only one way to keep his Rose safe.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need.__ When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse_

He gave a slight smile as the TARDIS fades out. Rose would be safe. He fulfilled his promise to her mother. That's all that mattered now.

Still he couldn't stop the aching feeling in his hearts at the thought of never seeing his little ape again.

He'd lost her, but she would get to live

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<em>

He'd grown so fond of her in their short time together.

She was different from the others that have travelled with him in the past. She had a compassion for all creatures that they encountered and always wanted to save everyone no matter the cost to herself.

Through such actions, she changed him.

And he would never see her again.

Never get to tell her thank you for all that she has done.

Never get to tell her that he had fallen for her

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<br>_

He thought he would never see her again. When he saw the Tardis reappear in the Gamestation, he wasn't entirely surprised.

He should have known that his Rose would do anything to find her way back to him. She promised him that she'd never leave him.

* * *

><p>But if the Tardis was back and Rose had indeed returned, then that would mean…<p>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p>He was sure of what happened when the doors of his ship opened up, and time itself poured out.<p>

And there she was. Her soft, kind eyes replaced with the ferocity of the time vortex.

And high up above or down below

"What have you done," he asked, though he already knew the answer . This was not his beautiful, sweet Rose.

In a voice not truly her own, she replied, "I looked in the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me." She looked down at him, almost confused at his anger.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

"You looked into the time vortex," he tried to reason with her, "Rose, no one's meant to see that." He wanted to reach for her but feared what that might do to her.

The Dalecks grew impatient with our interaction and muttered something about his beautiful Rose being an abomination of sorts.

Then they cried out their usual, "EXTERMINATE," and shot at her, expecting to do just that to her. But even he knew at this point, that would be in vain.

Rose, if she was still in there, looked down at him and informed him, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." He looked at her in utter disbelief when she uttered those words. He tried to speak but found himself unable to barely breathe

_But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

* * *

><p>Bad Wolf? Those words have been following them for almost their entire journey. Haunting them on every trip.<p>

"I take the words," Rose continued, not allowing him the time to process all that was unfolding before him, "I scatter them in time and space. A message, to lead myself here."

He couldn't take this anymore. He had to stop her before it got too far.

"Rose, you've got to stop this," he pleaded with her helplessly, "You've got to stop this now.

"You've got the entire vortex runnin' through your head," he tried to inform her, but her glowing eyes stared forward, "You're gonna burn."

* * *

><p>Somehow he had to make her see. Somehow he had to…<p>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

Then, much to his surprise, the glowing eyes of the vortex changed back into those of his lovely companion and looked at him.

"I want you safe, my Doctor," she cried to him, "Protected from the false god."

The "God of the Dalecks" shook off her insult claiming immortality. Then she proved how wrong he was and laid waste to the remainder of the Daleck fleet.

"The time war ends," she announced.

* * *

><p><em>Tears stream down on your face<br>When you lose something you cannot replace_

Once the Dalecks were themselves eliminated, he tried to reason with Rose again.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop," he begged of her. Still she just stood there with the light of the vortex still shining in her eyes, "Just let go."

"How can I let go?" She asked him, almost curiously as tears poured down her beautiful cheeks, "I bring life." And with that she revived Jack.

Rose was trying to control life and death themselves. He begged her to stop, telling her that it was impossible to control those things and again begged her to let it go.

He had thought his pleas in vain until he heard her ask him…

_Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

"But why does it hurt?"

_Tears stream down on your face_

"The power's gonna kill you, and it's my fault," he cried, not able to look at her.

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

It was his fault. She had come back, gone through all of this, to save him.

"I can see everything," she spoke in tears, causing him to look up at her in disbelief, "All that is. All that was. All that ever could be."

He finally found the strength to stand up and face her saying, "That's what I see. All the time."

He realized he had broken the vortex's hold on her, "And doesn't it drive you mad?"

_Tears stream down on your face_

"My head…, " She cried.

"Come here," he said comfortingly.

"…is killing me," she finished shaking.

_And I..._

"I think you need a doctor," he said with a reassuring smile.

He now knew what he must do.

Pulling her in close to him, he leans down to her level and gently places a kiss on her lips, absorbing the time vortex from her.

He could feel it the moment it entered his body. Even as a time lord, no one was meant to absorb the entirety of the time vortex.

It would kill him, or at least, it would trigger another regeneration.

But right now none of that mattered, his Rose was safe.

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<em>

She fainted right into his arms when the last of it left her body.

And with that, he carried her safely back to the Tardis, relieved by the fact that he had saved her and that she was still there.

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p>Thank you for anyone who took the time to read this. Please read and review as I would like to continue writing Doctor Who songfics as well as normal fanfics for the show. If you did enjoy this, please read my other DW fiction "Rose Tyler, I" Allons-y.<p> 


End file.
